Yachi Hitoka, Diner Girl Extraordinaire
by Miss Mairin
Summary: Yachi works at a diner, clad in a pastel uniform and bright pink roller skates. Complete with a jukebox and college-boys in letterman jackets. Basically, theses are scenarios that happen while Yachi is at work. Includes literally everyone, and Yachi x everyone, as well.


**Yachi Hitoka, Diner Girl Extraordinaire**

Hi! My name is Yachi Hitoka, and I work as a waitress at the well-known diner, HQDiner! I'm a freshman at the local college, and to pay for my tuition fees, I applied for the job, and I recently got in! Yay! I'm not the best waitress yet, though. I'm still not good at serving people in roller skates, but there's only room for improvement. I'll get better and become a great waitress in no time!

My boss, the owner of HQDiner, is Sawamura Daichi. Apparently he graduated college not too long ago, and is keeping the diner open as a family tradition or something. The manager, Suga, is super sweet! Like sugar! I like him a lot, and I think I can be really good friends with him. The main fry cook is Asahi, and he's super duper tall! He's kinda scary when you first meet him, but he's actually a sweet heart. Plus, he asked me if I can do his hair, which is really soft, surprisingly.

Oh, there's another waitress as well. Her name is Shizimu and she's absolutely beautiful. I'm afraid if I stand next to her, I'll be blinded by how bright she shines, hehe. There's a waiter as well, his name is Nishinoya and he's really funny. His roller skate tricks are amazing, I wish I had half the talent he had, I can barely stay standing up! He and Asahi get along really well, but Nishinoya gets along with anybody…

There's a second fry cook as well, named Tanaka. I've noticed he really enjoys pressing the bell and saying "order's up!" Those two, Noya and Tanaka, I mean, are totally in sync and can serve a customer in no time flat. His milkshakes are really yummy. Suga sometimes helps out as a waiter if it gets busy, but he usually stays at the cash register. But so far, I'm enjoying my job! I love my co-workers and I really am looking forward to getting to know everyone in this town. I heard that HQDiner is a hotspot for college-age kids, hopefully I'll make some friends!

Ah, it's late, I need to sleep! I have to get up early for classes and then a long shift at the diner. Maybe I'll master the skates tomorrow! Wish me luck!

/

"Hi everyone," I announced happily, opening the door to the diner. My classes for the day were over, and I was ready for another day at my job. Everyone acknowledged me in one way or another: a smile from Suga, an over-enthusiastic hello from Nishinoya and Tanaka, and a nod from Daichi. Asahi was nowhere in sight, but I supposed he was in the back, cooking something.

I made my way to the back room, passing through the kitchen, waving at Asahi. He smiled back, and I wandered into the employee's room. I went to the locker room and quickly put on my uniform - a matching pastel miniskirt and blouse, with a bow on the chest and high knee socks. Of course, I couldn't forget my bright pink roller skates.

Once I had finished changing, I put my school bag in a locker and made my way outside - roller skating, of course.

"Yachi, do you have a second?" Asahi asked, looking slightly embarrassed. I nodded and went over to him, cocking my head in confusion. "Ah… can you do my hair again? The way you do it is really helpful, it keeps it out of my face."

I broke into a huge smile and giggled. "Of course! That's no reason to be embarrassed, silly! Bend down for a sec, kay?"

He obliged and I did his hair for him - a high ponytail and a headband to keep bangs out of his face. I made sure that no bangs were escaping, it would be bad if he got some hair stuck in something! I patted his back, signalling I was done. Asahi stood up and turned to smile at me before going back to work. As a second thought, he turned slightly back to me and wished me luck on my roller skates today.

"Thanks, but I've got a feeling I'll master them today! Then I'll be a full fledged waitress!" I replied, nodding furiously. Asahi smiled again, and picked up an order to start cooking. I took this as my sign to get to work as well.

I skated my way through the double doors, out onto the restaurant floor. So far, I hadn't slipped or anything. An accomplishment, if you ask me.

"Yachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I heard a light voice call out to me, and all of a sudden a bundle of orange comes up to me. Said bundle of orange grabs my hand and twirled me around, laughing.

"Hinata! Jeez, you startled me! What's got you so happy, today?"

He looked at me, shy - totally unlike himself. When is Hinata ever shy? "Weeeeelllll, I'll tell you!" Still holding my hand, he pulled me along to his favorite stool. I stayed with him, moving to the other side of the counter to look relatively waitress-y. I stared intently at him, waiting for an answer. "Okay! There's this guy, okay… I really can't stand him. But I can't stop thinking about him, and since I can't stand him, when he does nice stuff it's like he's super nice!" he gushed, and looked side to side, making sure no one heard him.

No one did.

Besides me, of course.

"Ohhhh my GOSH HINATA!" I squealed, patting him. Unfortunately, I got a weird look from Daichi, so I went into waitress mode. "Ah, what do you want to eat? I'll bring it and we can talk some more, okay?"

He nodded. "Uhhh, I just want a BLT. And a strawberry milkshake."

I smiled, he always got strawberry milkshakes. I wrote down his order and skated away, putting it on the ledge for Asahi and Tanaka to see. Stretching, I gazed around the diner to see if anyone needed a refill or anything. Immediately, I noticed Tsukishima was running low on his Coke.

Of course, being an amazing waitress, I skated immediately over there. The quiet conversation between him and his friend, Yamaguchi came to a stop as I refilled his drink. All I could do was pout. These two were the hardest to crack - I just wanna be friends with everybody!

Tsukishima quietly thanked me, and Yamaguchi gave me a real smile - well… I guess that makes up for a lot of things. Yamaguchi's smile is the cutest thing in the world, what with his freckles and all.

Going back to Hinata, I put my elbows on the counter, waiting for the rest of the juicy gossip. Unfortunately, Inuoka decided to come in at that very moment. I don't have anything against him or whatever, but I was looking forward to my bff time with Hinata. He took the bar stool next to Hinata and asked for his regular - a vanilla shake.

I gave him my best waitress smile and gave Tanaka the order for the vanilla shake. At the same time, I heard Tanaka's routine 'ding' and "order's up!" so I picked up Hinata's BLT and strawberry milk shake and brought it to him. ALL without spilling or slipping or anything on my skates!

"Wooahh, Yachi, you're doing great with your roller skates today, I'm impressed!" Hinata beamed at me, with Inuoka nodding as well.

Today really would be my day. Nothing could bring me down now!


End file.
